Typically, an adjustable dockboard of the type shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,068,338, consists of a frame or supporting structure which is mounted within a pit in the loading dock. A ramp is pivoted to the frame and is movable between a generally horizontal cross traffic position and an upwardly inclined position, and a lip, which is hinged on the forward edge of the ramp, is pivotable between a downwardly hanging pendant position and an extended position. With an upwardly biased dockboard, a holddown mechanism is utilized which permits downward movement of the ramp as the ramp is "walked-down" by the operator, but prevents upward movement of the ramp, unless released.
The space between the frame and the ramp normally contains the operating equipment for the dockboard, such as the ramp elevating mechanism, the lip extending and latching mechanism, the holddown mechanism, and the like.
During the course of use it becomes necessary to obtain access to this space beneath the lip in order to service or provide routine maintenance for the various components located beneath the forward edge of the ramp or for the lip itself. Therefore, it is necessary, when providing service or maintenance, to hold the lip in the extended position.
In the past the lip has been held in the extended position either manually or by a lip locking member slidably mounted in a bracket attached to the bottom surface of the ramp. The lip locking member was held in its operative position by a manually positioned locking pin. The locking member also had to be manually moved to and locked in its storage position. This resulted in occasions where the lip was not completely moved to its stored position or where it was not locked in its stored position, causing the lip to remain slightly extended. When a truck would back into this sightly extended lip, the lip lock could be bent or otherwise damaged so as to necessitate repair or replacement.